Pov's The very first season of Instant star Remix
by whitelinesTommyandJude4eva
Summary: what will happen when the world of instant star is changed and tweeked with. What will tommy tell Jude that will change everything. What tragic accident will make everyone appreciate waht they have. Who's skeletons will come out of the closet.
1. Chapter 1

Unsweet Sixteen Pt

**Unsweet Sixteen Pt. 1 Tommys POV this is my very first fanfic and i didn't put a lot into it i can write more if u want please reveiw**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of this **

**In just about ten minutes Jude will officially be 16. I got her this little cake from the bakery down the street. I bet she will love it. Well, Jude loves anything and everything that is food. I love that she eats and I love that she stays skinny. **

**I hate Shay. He is distracting Jude from her music and he's totally playing her. I wish I could tell Jude how I really feel about her. But, things would get so weird between us and besides we are seven years apart her parent would never agree to that. I am going to ask Jude to get me some more coffee when we are done mixing "Your Eyes", then she will see the cake.**

**\**

**Ok, well Jude ate the cake and loved it of course. So like 20 seconds after she found it I asked her what she wanted for her birthday. Of course Jude came up with something totally ridiculous. She wants me and Shay to get along while Shay is in town for Jude's party. Yeah well, I guess I could do that. For Jude.**

**Well its about 12:10 so I better take Jude home its really late and she needs some sleep I am about to take her home in the Viper. As Jude hops out of the car she says "Goodbye Tommy" and I replied with "night girl" and I drove off. I hate saying goodbye to Jude. Its like when I see her my spirit just totally jumps for joy and then when we say goodbye my whole spirit totally drops.**

**I guess I better try to get some sleep tonight. Every night when I am laying in bed I cant help but think up Jude. With Her flaming red hair and full lips I fall in love. I also fall in love with just basically everything about her. I cant wait till I see her next.**

**I have to get over Jude I Just have to . It's not fair to her sister Sadie. I think I have been leading Sadie on. I couldn't possibly tell Sadie that I am in love with her sixteen year old sister she would think I was some kind of freak. I guess I have to get over Jude and then I can be with Sadie. Maybe , one day me and Jude will be together but for now I need to distract myself with Sadie. No that would never work but I just I have to be with Jude she makes me whole. I don't know what to do I need to talk to Jude. I will I will find a time and I will tell Jude I love Her it's the only thing to do to make everything right. Maybe if I am super lucky she will love me back. I will tell Jude somehow tonight at her birthday party.**


	2. Chapter 2

Unsweet Sixteen Pt

**I cant go through with it I cant she totally doesn't love me back I just know it. She loves shay. I mean come on, he was her first kiss. Even though she did kiss me that one night in her dressing room that doesn't count cause I wasn't kissing back. **

**Quest was asking me a minute ago if I was falling for Jude. I started to say no but, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. So, I told him that I am falling for Jude but she is way to young. But I also told Quest that if Jude was 21 I would totally go out with her. Ahhh, why does everything have to be so complicated why couldn't I just stay in my little boy band and shake my little butt. But, no I had to be a good friend to Georgia and Produce Jude's album.**

**I have made my decision I am not going to tell Jude how I feel at a specific time or whatever. I will tell her when the time comes and I have absolutely no idea when that will be. Hopefully soon. I've just never been the guy that shares his feelings with people. Although, when I am with Jude I feel like I can tell her everything. Well almost everything.**

**Earlier today I gave Jude a driving lesson in the Viper. Well, she is so not getting her license any time soon. She almost ran over the dog. The dog was on the sidewalk that's what made it so horrible. Afterward when we were in the car we had a total moment. I don't know I am starting to feel like Jude loves me back.**

**So, Judes party is about to start so I am going to give the guy the guitar I got her. They guy is going to put it in a cake. It will be totally wicked. **

**You should have seen how gorgeous Jude looked . Wow when she walked onto the stage all I saw was the most beautiful girl in the world. As I looked at her with my mouth hanging open, I thought to myself "That's my girl" and then a few seconds later I heard myself say it and then I guess Quest heard me. Quest goes "Tommy just remember she isn't yours to love" after that I realized that my fist was punching Quests face. Then Judes voice yelling "Tommy what the heak why did you do that". Then she grabbed me bye my shoulder and told me that she wanted to talk to me alone.**

**"Tommy what is the big deal , why in the world would you punch Quest"said Jude. "Jude, you don't understand you don't know the story you don't know what Quest said to me" replied Tommy. "No I don't now explain you idiot" said Jude.**

"**well Quest he said that"said Tommy stuttering. "He said that you weren't mine to…"Tommy Tried to finish. "Tommy I not yours to what?" "To Love Jude that your not mine to Love"said tommy "what what why would Quest say that"said Jude.**

**"Because Jude , I'm In love with you"said tommy struggling to speak **


	3. Chapter 3

Unsweet Sixteen Pt

** Jude was so stunned she burst out in tears. She knew what would happen Tommy would deny everything and say they couldn't be together. Jude ran to the alley stairs at the back of G Records. Soon after Tommy came out there. By then it was pouring rain. Tommy put his Tux jacket over Jude's wet shoulder's. "Jude it's complicated ok, you don't understand and I get that you don't feel the same way so I am just going to make it easy for you and, I think I need to not be your producer" said Tommy "no, Tommy you don't I" replied Jude struggling to make out her words. **

**"Jude its for the best I cant be near you, maybe if we just forgot about what I said then I could stay"said Tommy with tears forming. OR maybe they were raindrops. " I don't want to forget about it, I really did mean it"said Tommy. "Tommy I …. … .." "said Jude not able to talk because she was to busy crying. "Jude, whats wrong what did I do what did I say, I am so sorry"said Tommy. " I understand you don't love me" finished Tommy. "That's just it Tommy I Love You too, But I am with Shay It would break his heart I cant be with you anyways. Sadie likes you. Not to mention your 23 and I am 16"said Jude. "I know that's why I am leaving to go to New York City tomorrow" said Tommy. "I don't want you to though no Tommy I need …" Jude got cut off by Tommy's lips. Tommy kissed Jude passionately and Darted out the door. The next morning he will be leaving for New York City.**

**Soon after Left Jude found Shay making out with some random girl at the party. Jude was so mad at Tommy and now this. She didn't even confront Shay. She ran to her car and figured she would go right home. So she thinks.**

**"Hello Tommy" Sadie Harrison Says very sad and angrily. "Jude has been in a car crash you to get here very soon she is at the Toronto Hospital…………….. It looks pretty bad they said she will most likely enter a coma.**


End file.
